Takeshi
is a fictional secret organization in the Japanese tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Hibiki. It has been defending Japan against the threats imposed by an assortment of monstrous creatures called for the past few centuries. Organization Headquartered in , , Takeshi has offices and agents all over Japan. Each office is assigned a number of combatant agents called and a backup team for intelligence, research, logistics, etc. Takeshi has been around for nearly 200 years as stated in Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. The group was originally started as a partnership between the original Oni warriors and humans. Today, the group is more of a training and support group for the Oni. The group was called "Takeshi" to honor the memory of Takeshi Adachi, student of the Hibiki of that time and brother to the founder of Takeshi, Asumu Adachi, who was killed in a rockslide. Personnel * Ichiro Tachibana - The Current Head Official of TAKESHI's Higashitsukuba branch. A cheerful man who sends the Oni out on their missions and gives them thoughtful advice before they go into battle. He researches on the Makamou with the library at his disposal. * Kasumi Tachibana - The elder of the Tachibana sisters. A very intelligent individual, like her father. She is usually acts as field support for the Oni providing supplies and extra disc animals. * Hinaka Tachibana - The younger of the Tachibana sisters. Her cheerful demeanor makes up for her lack of intelligence like her older sister. She usually hangs around TAKESHI Headquarters to track the Makamou and rarely goes out into the field. * Akira Amami * Midori Takizawa - TAKESHI's Equipment and Weapons designer. She is responsible for creating the sound weapons for the Oni and the Disc Animals. * Konosuke Kogure - The Head of TAKESHI's Weapon Design section and Midori's mentor, a former Oni who is said to defeated twenty Makamou single-handedly. Created the Armed Saber, which allows Hibiki to transform into Armed Hibiki. * Kyosuke Kiriya Oni An Oni is an exceptional athlete who has acquired amazing fighting abilities through intensive training and the use of advanced weaponry. His or her most powerful equipment is both a weapon and a musical instrument, whose 'pure' sounds are the only means to purge the evil spirits of the Makamou. Oni follow a one-master-one-apprentice tradition. Upon the retirement of their master, an apprentice will inherit the responsibilities as well as all equipment from his or her predecessor. He or she will often inherit the master's title too, but there are exceptions. When a person transforms into an Oni, the persons' clothes are often burnt up or sliced to pieces in the process, though there are ways to learn how to prevent this from happening. If an Oni fights relying on his or her anger, the forehead emblem will grow over the face. When an Oni becomes evil, the headquarters decide if they should be eliminated. If they decide to eliminate the Oni, they send someone from the head family to carry out the task. In the TV series, there are a total of 113 active Oni in Japan, a total of 12 active Oni are seen in the show (as seen in the opening, although Shuki does not appear in the opening), but only 8 have shown up in the series (the only 4 who did not show up were Gouki, Shouki, Banki, and Toki). There were also other Oni who did not make appearances and were just mentioned. 5 more Oni are introduced in The Seven Fighting Demons, the movie spin-off of the TV series. Disk Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purposes, the or are an advanced version of the shikigami that Oni had used in the past. The Disk Animals can switch between their compact disc form and animal forms like origami, and can turn invisible at will. They record the noises made by Makamou and return to their master to reveal the monsters' location in the area. Takeshi Gear The Takeshi Gear existed long before the human-Oni Kamen Rider alliance. It is not stated how the original Oni Kamen Riders received their transformation items and weapons. After the human-Oni Kamen Rider alliance known as "Takeshi" was formed, human science was used to help improve the usefulness of the Oni Kamen Rider weapons and transformation devices. These have gone on to be codenamed as Takeshi Gear after the original Armed Saber crafted by Takeshi Asumu. Primary Systems Transformation Tuning Fork The is an item resembling a tuning fork. It is the most commonly used transformation device among the Oni Kamen Riders, usually those whose arsenal revolves around the Taiko. It is said to be the simplest of all transformation devices to make, yet has the capability to unlock the greatest power within all Oni that use it. During the events of the movie, the Onsa was used by all Oni and possessed a katana mode called the . Transformation Whistle The is considered the most difficult of the Takeshi Gear to create. It is used mainly by Kamen Riders who wield weapons based on the use of wind such as a trumpet or flute. These are also the only of the Takeshi Gear that the Head Family of the Takeshi organization uses. The color of the Henshin Onibue usually defines the color of the Oni. For example Ibuki's is gold with blue accents and so is his armor color (mainly face and gloves are blue). Transformation String Brace The is used mainly by the string instrument based Kamen Riders. These are considered to be uncommon, but neither as rare as the Onibue or as common as the Onsa. The Henshin Kigen is a wrist device, attached the wrist, the user pulls on a chain that lifts a face plate on the Henshin Kigen. The user then plucks the strings and their body is filled with a powerful burst of lightning as they transform. The strings of the Henshin Kigen are the color of the ornamental strings on the Oni's armor. For example the strings on Todoroki's Henshin Kigen are red as are the ones on his armor. Special Systems Aside from the basic three transformation devices, there is also a number of other devices that the Oni Kamen Riders can use to either transform or power up into a new form. Most Takeshi Gear that fall into this category are man-made items. Oni Armor Oni Armor was a specialized armor that could be utilized by humans to, at least match an Oni's power and only utilized a katana. However, it was a weapon rarely used in combat and was only used as a decorative piece by Takeshi. The armor's design pays homage to the Ishinomori tokusatsu, Henshin Ninja Arashi. Armed Saber The is an ancient sword that was once wielded by the ancestor of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Over the years it was improved with the use of human technology, eventually becoming the sword that it is today. The Armed Saber is equipped with a built in megaphone that allows for Hibiki to use stronger attacks. This weapon can also only be used by advanced Oni, anyone who tries to use it when not yet of the proper skill will lose their transformation abilities for usually an entire month. Rekkū The Rekkuu is a long staff-like flute. It is only shown to be used by Habataki in the movie. It is much like the weapon of Kamen Rider Ibuki in that they both have a similar attacking style and both allow for powerful long range attacks. Onifugu Daigo The Onifugu Daigo is one of the larger of the Takeshi Gear. It is only used by Kamen Rider Shouki. It is a large weapon that is attached to its users' back and can be fit with different ends, allowing for large attacks or a sniper like attack. It was only made for the S.I.C toy line. OniTenku Tenku The OniTenku Tenku is essentially a large trombone. It can be fit with either a normal trombone end that allows for wind based attacks or an end that allows for spider-like projectiles to be launched from it. It is used by the series' counterpart to Kamen Rider Touki. It was only made for the S.I.C toy line. The weapon debuted in the Hibiki Journey of Kamen Rider Decade, which was used as Ibuki's alternative weapon. Other Oni Arsenal Taiko-Based * Hibiki ** Henshin Onsa (Tuning Fork): Onkaku ** Ongekiko (Taiko Buckle): Kaentsuzumi, Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi ** Ongekibō (Drum Sticks): Rekka ** Ongekida: Kaen Renda no Kata, Ikki Kasei no Kata, Gouka Renbu no Kata, Mouka Dotō no Kata, Bakuretsu Kyōda no Kata * Hibiki Kurenai/Hibiki Crimson ** Henshin Onsa (Tuning Fork): Onkaku ** Ongekiko (Taiko Buckle): Kaentsuzumi, Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi ** Ongekibō (Drum Sticks): Rekka ** Ongekida: Shakunetsu Shinku no Kata, Bakuretsu Shinku no Kata, Hibiki's Ongekida * Hibiki Soukou/Hibiki Armoured ** Henshin Onsa (Tuning Fork): Onkaku ** Ongekiko (Taiko Buckle): Kaentsuzumi, Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi ** Ongeki Zōhuku Ken (Saber): Armed Saber *** Ongekibō (Drum Sticks): Rekka ** Ongekiha: Kishin Kakusei, Hibiki and Hibiki Kurenai's Ongekida * Danki ** Henshin Onsa (Tuning Fork): unknown ** Ongekiko (Taiko Buckle): Mikageban ** Ongekibō (Drum Sticks): Nachiguro ** Ongekida: Hasai Sazareishi * Eiki ** Henshin Onsa (Tuning Fork): unknown ** Ongekiko (Taiko Buckle): Hakuryoku ** Ongekibō (Drum Sticks): Rokushō ** Ongekida: Hissatsu Hiccyū no Kata * Gouki ** Henshin Onsa (Tuning Fork): unknown ** Ongekiko (Taiko Buckle): Kongō ** Ongekibō (Drum Sticks): Gōriki ** Ongekida: Gouwan Musō, Bakuretsu Randa etc. Wind-Based * Ibuki ** Henshin Onibue (Flute Whistle): Onteki ** Ongekimei (Trumpet Buckle): Narukaze ** Ongekikan (Trumpet Gun): Reppū *** Ongekibō (Drum Sticks): Yamase ** Ongekisha: Shippū Issen * Shouki ** Henshin Onibue (Flute Whistle): unknown ** Ongekimei (Trumpet Buckle): Kazataba ** Ongekikan (Trumpet): Taifū ** Ongekisha: Bōfū Ikki * Touki ** Henshin Onibue (Flute Whistle): unknown ** Ongekimei (Trumpet Buckle): Tsumuji ** Ongekikan (Trumpet): Arashi ** Ongekisha: Fūjin Dohatsu String-Based * Todoroki ** Henshin Kigen (String Brace): Onjō ** Ongekishin (Guitar Buckle): Raigō ** Ongekigen (Guitar Lance): Retsurai *** Ongekibō (Drum Sticks): Rakurai ** Ongekizan: Raiden Gekishin * Zanki ** Henshin Kigen (String Brace): Onka ** Ongekishin (Guitar Buckle): Zantetsu ** Ongekishingen (Guitar Lance): Retsuzan ** Ongekizan: Raiden Zanshin * Sabaki ** Henshin Kigen (String Brace): unknown ** Ongekishin (Guitar Buckle): Gokuraku ** Ongekigen (Guitar Lance): Enma *** Kogata Ongekigen (Guitar Daggers): unknown *** Ongekibō (Drum Sticks): Syakubyōshi *** Ongekikan (Trombone): unknown ** Ongekizan: Enma Sabaki * Banki ** Henshin Kigen (String Brace): unknown ** Ongekishin (Guitar Buckle): Jigoku ** Ongekigen (Guitar Lance): Toōgenkyō ** Ongekizan: Meifu Madō * Shuki ** Henshin Kigen (String Brace): unknown ** Ongekishin (Guitar Buckle): unknown ** Ongekigen (Harp): Kitara ** Ongekisō: Shinten Douchi Movie Only * Kabuki ** Henshin Onsa (Tuning Fork): unknown ** Ongekiko (Taiko Buckle): unknown ** Ongekibō (Drum Sticks): Ressui ** Ongekida: Gōka Kenran ** Meitō Onsaken (The Onsa's sword form) * Touki ** Henshin Onsa (Tuning Fork): unknown ** Ongekiko (Taiko Buckle): unknown ** Ongeki Kanabō (Gong Stick): Rettō ** Ongekiou: Ichigeki Dotō * Kirameki ** Henshin Onsa (Tuning Fork): unknown ** Ongekimei (Trumpet Buckle): unknown ** Ongeki Cymbal: Retsuban ** Ongekihyou: Keichō Fubaku * Nishiki ** Henshin Onsa (Tuning Fork): unknown ** Ongekiko (Taiko Buckle): unknown ** Ongeki Triangle: Ressetsu ** Ongekikyou: Irasshai * Habataki ** Henshin Onsa (Tuning Fork): unknown ** Ongekimei (Trumpet Buckle): unknown ** Ongeki Flute: Rekkū ** Ongekisha: Senpū Issen Oni Techniques * Ki Tōjutsu Onizume -Claws that protrude from the Oni's fist. * Ki Tōjutsu Raigeki Ken -An electric charged punch/jump kick. * Ki Tōjutsu Senpū Jin -A wind covered chop/flying crescent kick. * Ki Hōjutsu Onibi -The Oni opens its mouth and breaths out a large flame. * Ki Bōjutsu Rekka Dan -Taiko sticks flame up creating a torch flame, which can shoot fireballs. * Ki Bōjutsu Rekka Ken -Taiko sticks flame up creating a blade covered in flame. * Ki Sanjutsu Ressui Gasa - A Taiko stick turns into a defensive umbrella. * Takeshishiki Onike Attack not used in the Hibiki series itself, but in later movies and tv shows. The name of Hibiki's Rider Kick comes from the Ganbaride card 4-014. - A powerful striking attack with one foot, similar to the traditional Rider Kick. Takeshi Vehicles * Gaika - HONDA Valkyrie Rune * Tatsumaki - HONDA Shadow 750 * Shiranui - HONDA Element Red * Raijin - HONDA Element Green * HONDA CR-V References Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Cleanup Category:Allies